A cylinder block of an engine includes water ferrules. The water ferrules serve as a passage for cooling water to enter into the cylinder head and other engine parts for cooling purposes. During an operation of the engine, an area on an upper surface of the cylinder block, proximate to the water ferrule may erode or wear out. The damaged area requires repair as water passing through the water ferrules may leak through the damages into various engine components. This may hamper overall working of the engine.
Methods for sealing the water ferrule includes providing an insert, such that a liquid retention compound and a press fit between the insert and the water ferrule is utilized for the sealing. The sealing provided by this method varies greatly on factors such as surface preparation and cleanliness of the cylinder block and also on the application and curing time of the liquid retention compound. Hence, this method may be a time consuming process.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,682 discloses a coupling assembly for fuel transfer includes a first inner conduit attached to a first ferrule adapter and a second inner conduit attached to a second ferrule adapter. An inner conduit coupling engages the first inner conduit sealing mechanism and the second inner conduit sealing mechanism, thereby connecting the first inner conduit to the second inner conduit. A first outer conduit surrounds the first inner conduit. The first outer conduit is attached to the first ferrule adapter and the second outer conduit is attached to the second ferrule adapter. An outer conduit coupling engages the first and second outer conduit sealing mechanism thereby connecting the first outer conduit to the second outer conduit.